PhD Flopper
PhD Flopper is a Perk-a-Cola perk new to Nazi Zombies, along with Stamin-Up, that is exclusive to the map Ascension from the First Strike map pack released on February 1st, 2011. There is an explosion around the player whenever they dive to prone from an elevated area (such as the top of a staircase or a ledge) and appears to reduce fall damage completely. However, the player will still groan when falling down from an elevated area. It also prevents any splash damage and explosive damage from affecting the player, making it seem comparable to Flak Jacket. It costs 2000 points to buy and has a dark blue and purple color scheme. When diving to prone off of a ledge, the blast will kill any nearby zombies in one hit until about round 20. At round 20, the zombies become crawlers. By round 24, some zombies will not even become crawlers. Also, when the player kills a zombie by the PhD Flopper blast, there is an increased chance of getting a power up such as a death machine, instant kill, double points, fire sale, or even a max ammo . So in general, any damage that the player creates that can hurt them will be ineffective against them. Location PhD Flopper is located near the lunar lander ( Д ) that has the grenades to buy off the wall. Trivia *Landing on Zombies makes the effects of this perk ineffective *The perk's name is likely to be a play on the name of the popular soft drink Dr. Pepper and the word "PhD" (Doctorate of Philosophy). *The machine itself branches from the perk icon. While the other Perk-a-Cola machines follow their color in glow and theme, PhD Flopper's machine glows yellow, whilst the perk icon is a dark blue/purple color. *The PhD Flopper seems to be made from prunes. This is supported from Dempsey's Quote "I can't stand prunes!" after drinking it. This would explain its dark purple color. This is also a reference to an urban myth that Dr. Pepper contains prune juice. *The word 'Flopper' in the perk name may stand for the fact that you have to dive or 'belly flop' to activate the perk's effect. *This is the first Zombies perk to directly affect the zombies. *PhD Flopper's jingle is the only one of the Perks-a-Cola machine jingles that directly mentions the zombies. *PhD Flopper's jingle is the longest Perks-a-Cola machine jingle. *PhD Flopper has no perk mirrored in multiplayer, but it seems to be a mixture of Lightweight Pro (no fall damage) and Flak Jacket (more explosive resistance). *PhD Flopper has the longest jingle out of all the Perk-a-Cola machines. *When acquiring this perk, it makes it the first time you can cook a grenade without dying and without cheats or hacks. *It is highly recommended to get it on the early rounds, you should be able to make it until round 30 just diving to prone on the place where you get it. *A good stratagy for PhD Flopper is to cook greanades and run towards Zombies, and run away once it goes off. *Takeo is allergic to this drink, as well as prunes, since he says "This make water in eyes" after drinking it. Jingle thumb|300px|right|PhD Flopper Jingle Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Ascension Category:Zombie Utilities